Catch Me If You Can
Teddy and Spencer worry that Amy will steal their spotlight if she discovers they’re starring in a musical at a local children’s theatre, so they try and keep it under wraps. Meanwhile, Bob tries to prove he is as brave as his nemesis by catching a snake, and PJ's boss asks him to investigate crimes at Kwikki-Chikki.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/DNR/2012/DC_May_Highlights.doc Episode Summary Bob and Amy want to test out the baby monitor. So Bob makes baby noises into it; asking to get his diaper changed. Taking this the wrong way, Teddy says "I didn't think we'd have to worry about this for years".'. Amy overhears on the baby monitor that Teddy and Spencer will be doing something that they don't want her to know about. When Teddy and Spencer are leaving to do "it" Amy follows them. It turns out they are doing a children's theatre play without her. So, Teddy lied to her (she said they were seeing a movie). Amy becomes upset, as Elmo the Musical" is her No favorite musical and she loves the spotlight. Teddy says she didn’t want her to know because she would take over and join the play. Amy leaves. Later, before the show starts, Teddy apologizes. Amy says that Teddy was not entirely wrong. So, they are happy and Charlie joins the play as a chicken. However, when Franny on the farm is about to start, the banker breaks his leg. So, Amy gets to join the play after all as a banker. Later, it shows them doing the final scene of the musical; they are singing " Franny Saves the Farm". Amy, as the banker, delivers the money to save the farm. A dangerous snake is loose. So, Bob tries to catch it. His enemy, Quint is also after it and they tease each other. Later, Quint says that he caught it. Bob still goes out to try to catch it. Quint tells Gabe he just said that try to get rid of Bob. Bob gets scared and he and Gabe leave. When they are gone, a real snake comes up to Quint... Later, Bob and Gabe are happy and Gabe says he'd rather have a live coward than a dead hero. They then have a discussion about dead heroes, etc. Mitch asks PJ to investigate who is stealing chicken from Kwikki Chikki. After having no luck with finding out if it was his coworkers, he looks at security camera footage. He thinks it was Mitch's identical twin. It was really Mitch stealing the chicken so he could open up his own business. End Credits The snake that Bob and Gabe tried to catch (which turns out to be an old pet of PJ's) named "Snappy" visits the Duncans and wants to eat Charlie, who is still in her chicken costume from the play. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode premiered to 2.548 million viewers, which makes it the second lowest documented episode so far, The Unusual Suspects being the lowest. *The reason the episode is titled ''Catch Me If You Can ''is because Amy's trying to catch Teddy and Spencer in the act of what they are doing; Bob is trying to catch a snake; PJ is trying to catch the thief who is stealing chicken. *The episode title is the same as that of a 2002 film. *Although they weren't exactly performing like Teddy was involved in, Amy has shown to have a tendency to get involved in stuff and then take them over (Teddy's recreation of the first time Amy and Bob told her Amy was pregnant with Charlie in Pushing Buttons and the Super Adventure Land commercial Gabe and Amy were hired to star in in Return to Super Adventure Land). Production Information * This episode was filmed on December 16, 2011 Errors *Shortly after Quint says he lost his pinky, you can see both his pinkies well. *Amy gives Teddy the flowers from Charlie backstage before the show, but it's theater superstition that performers can't receive flowers before a performance. Amy would have known that. Continuity Allusions Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan/Franny *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan/Banker *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan/Chicken *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan/Mr.Nut *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan/Appla Guest Stars *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh/Mac Jack *Martin Spanjers as Justin *Allan Havey as Quint *Kody Batchelor as Big Lenny *Angela Malhotra as Val *Rudy Martinez (II) as Franklin References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes